Kitty Cats Don't Like Dogs
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: Which is exactly what Ladybug found out one night at patrol. She never knew that Chat Noir would react that way... Also on AO3.


Kitty Cats Don't Like Dogs

 **Hello! Here is a little oneshot with our favourite cat-themed superhero, just in time for Chat Noir Appreciation Day, which is apparently today. And because I love Chat Noir, I needed to post** _ **something**_ **with him in it. And so this was born. :)**

 **There was a lot of other stuff I could've written for him, but this came instead. But that's ok, because this is about Chat Noir being a silly kitty.**

 **Soo without further ado, the story!**

…

It had been a peaceful patrol so far, Ladybug mused as she jumped across to the next rooftop. Beside her, Chat Noir ran along, cheerfully pointing things out and making the occasional pun. He seemed to enjoy their nightly patrols much more than she did. It wasn't like she hated patrolling, she just would rather be catching up on sleep sometimes.

Hawkmoth barely ever sent any akumas at this time anyway, so she didn't know why they continued to patrol every single night. But she was glad she had Chat Noir to keep her company. She'd never admit it, but his comments and his puns always made it seem more like they were just hanging out rather than watching over Paris.

He hadn't said anything for a few minutes and she was expecting him to say something entirely unrelated to their patrol any second, but instead his cat ears twitched and he stopped. She stopped too, standing quietly beside him, listening for whatever he heard. "There's something over that way." He said softly, gesturing in the direction he meant.

"Do you know what it is?" She asked. "Is it an akuma or something else?"

He shrugged. "I guess we won't know until we get closer."

She nodded and they took off again, this time heading in the direction Chat Noir pointed. As they drew closer, they began to hear the noises more clearly. There was some crashing of some sorts and… _barking_?

The two superheroes landed on the ground and looked around cautiously, weapons held at the ready, just in case it was an akuma or something dangerous. Suddenly, Chat Noir gave a (very manly, as he would later insist) scream and leapt at Ladybug. She caught him and staggered backwards, almost dropping her yoyo in the process. "Ch- Chat, _what_ are you doing?" She gasped out.

Ladybug tried to put him back on the ground but he clung to her, letting out a pitiful whine. Then he turned just enough to lift a trembling hand and point at what had frightened him.

There was a moment of silence then, "A dog." Ladybug said in slight disbelief. "Chat Noir, it's a dog."

"I know." He said mournfully.

There was a happy bark from the dog as it sat wagging its tail and looking at them. Its head tilted and it stared at the two superheroes like it was contemplating coming over to them. "It's a dog." She said again. "It's cute. Are you going to stand on your own feet now?"

"My Lady," Chat grumbled. "Cats don't like dogs. Cats run away from dogs."

She rolled her eyes, trying to hide her amusement. "You are not a cat."

The dog barked again and shook its head, ears flapping. Then it stood up and trotted over to them. Chat Noir tensed up and hissed at the dog, clinging to Ladybug even more. The dog didn't seem to care and put its paws up on Ladybug. She grinned and petted its head but the cat-themed superhero in her arms simply gave a half yelp half angry meow and twisted further away from it.

"Look, its friendly, Chaton. It's not going to hurt you." She said soothingly.

He shook his head and refused to look at the dog. Ladybug gave it another pat then walked backwards until they were about thirty metres from the dog. "We're away now." She said. "Can you let go? My arms are starting to get tired from carrying you."

When he shook his head again, she sighed and pried his arms away then dropped him before he could grab onto her again. "It's not going to hurt you." She said again, lips twitching up in amusement.

His ears drooped as he crouched on the ground and she almost laughed at how he looked like such a lost kitten. Ladybug held a hand out to him. "Come on." She said.

After a moment, he took her hand and she pulled him to his feet. Without letting go of his hand, she patted her knee and the dog bounded over to them, a happy doggy grin on its face. Chat Noir tensed and tried to pull away, but she held fast. "My Lady… how could you do this to me?" He whined and she grinned.

Crouching down, she held out a hand to the dog and it nudged it with its nose. She tugged Chat Noir down so he was sitting next to her then pulled his hand until he was almost touching the dog. The superhero sat completely still and petrified, unwilling to move lest the dog jump up and chase him. The dog put his paws up on Chat Noir's knees and licked his face, wanting to be petted. Ladybug giggled when she heard what seemed to be an upset purr coming from her partner. He shot her a betrayed look. "Oh. It has a collar." Ladybug noticed. She reached out and found the tag. "Her name's Lola."

"I don't care what its name is, it's still a dog." He muttered.

"A lovely dog." Ladybug grinned and was about to stand up when a very worried lady came over to them.

"Lola! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She exclaimed, leaning down to ruffle the dog's fur. Then she glanced up at the superheroes with an apologetic look as they came to their feet. "I hope she didn't cause you any trouble. She can be a bit naughty at times."

"Oh not at all." Ladybug assured even as Chat Noir opened his mouth to say something. She gave him a look and he smartly shut his mouth and smiled at the woman with the dog.

She sighed in relief. "That's good. Thank you for taking care of her."

"Not a problem." The spotted heroine said.

Then both superheroes said goodbye and left to finish the rest of their patrol, which would hopefully be uneventful. They had almost finished when Chat suddenly said, "I'm sorry, My Lady."

She raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"For the whole thing back there with the… dog. I don't know what happened, I just panicked." His ears drooped a bit and she laughed lightly.

Stepping closer, she flicked his bell. "Don't worry about it, Chaton. We'll just say it was your 'cat instincts'"

He nodded and grinned playfully at her. "I thought you said I wasn't a cat." He said, pushing his face close to hers.

She pushed his face away with a smile. "You're _not_ , but sometimes I wonder." She shook her head. "Well, Chat Noir, it's getting late, we should get home."

"Right you are, My Lady." He agreed.

He stepped forwards and took up her hand, placing a gentle kiss to the back of it before turning and bounding away with a cheerful, "See you tomorrow, Bugaboo!"

"See you tomorrow." She echoed, then turned and started on her own way home.

A smirk crossed her face as she contemplated getting a dog and bringing it to patrol the next night just to watch Chat Noir freak out again. It had been rather amusing, after all.

…

 **Wow, ok, this was weird.**

 **Chat Noir is such a cat. It's adorable. :) And cats do purr when they are angry or upset as well. It's weird.**

 **Who else agrees that Chat Noir needs more love? I think he does. We should all just smother him in love. Then I'd be very happy. And he would be too. We'd all be happy!**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed! I had hoped to be getting to bed a few hours ago, but my determination to write this and get it out tonight was stronger than my tiredness. So I hope you liked it. :)**

 **Feel free to review. :)**


End file.
